Another Summer
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: It's another summer for the Big Time Rush guys and their families, watch how they deal with the new tour, traveling, their kids growing up, and big changes coming. Follow them through the year and experience what it'd be like to be married to one of the guys and have kids with them. Sequel to Worldwide and One Night Changes Everything!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is! The sequel to Worldwide! It's titled Another Summer, and now it's March of 2013, KCAs time. Enjoy! I hope to update frequently, maybe every Tuesday or Thursday, hopefully once a week, maybe twice a week! Also, I don't know anything about the KCAs I'm just kind of making it up but using what I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Also: -The guy's fake names (had to change Carlos' last name and James' last names since you don't hear them a lot):

-Carlos-Michael Gonzalez

-Logan-Cody Henderson

-James-Drew Micheals

-Kendall-Ryan Schmidt

**Also here's the calendar I'm working off of! Just for a reference **

**Wednesday-March 20****th**** –Guys go to LA **

**Thursday-March 21****st**** –Guys go to rehearse it **

**Friday-March 22****nd**** –Guys rehearse again**

**Saturday-March 23****rd **** -KCAs today **

**Sunday-March 24****th**** –Guys come home from LA**

**Monday-March 25****th**** –the guys come back that day to have vacation (From March 25****th**** to Sunday April 7****th**** off, Easter is March 31****st****)**

**Tuesday-March 26****th**

**Wednesday-March 27****th**

**Thursday-March 28****th**** -Ethan and Luke's birthday **

**Friday-March 29****th**

**Saturday –March 30****th**

**Sunday-March 31****st **

**Monday-April 1st **

**Tuesday-April 2****nd**

**Wednesday-April 3****rd**

**Thursday-April 4****th**

**Friday-April 5****th**** –Monica's first birthday**

**Saturday-April 6****th**

**Sunday-April 7****th**

**Kenneth gets off of school on March 22****nd**** for Spring Break then goes back on April 2****nd**

**The guys go to LA on Wednesday, March 20****th**** and they rehearse it Thursday and Friday March 21****st**** and March 22****nd**

In LA (March 21st, two days before the KCAs)

James' P.O.V

We had just got to LA, so we could come to the Kids Choice Awards. We were presenting an award, and also up for one award as a band, then Carlos was up for best TV actor. We were hoping we'd win, but we were up against some pretty good bands. The girls decided to stay back in Chicago, with the kids. Logan and Kayla had just celebrated Ethan and Luke's second birthday, so we just had a birthday party for them. The girls and the kids were gonna watch us and have a little viewing party at Kendall and Brittney's house, just like they did whenever we were on something and they couldn't go. Times like these were always the hardest, because of course we wanted to bring the girls with us so they could support us; and stars brought their kids, even if they weren't up for an award. Of course we wanted to come out to the world and tell them what had been going on for the past couple of years, but we didn't want to start any drama in the rusher fandom. We were about to go to rehearsal for the KCAs, they usually did a whole taping two days before just to see how long it would be and just to run through the entire show. After the rehearsal, the guys and I were going to have fittings done for the award show then going to have lunch.

After rehearsals

Still James' P.O.V

We were at our fittings now, and just trying to figure what we were all going to wear. After an hour of being in the studio trying on the clothes the stylists had specifically hand-picked for us. We had all decided what we were going to wear and now it was just getting tailored for us. I was going to wear a white button down shirt and grey dress pants, Carlos was going to wear a white V-neck, mustard yellow pants and a grey vest, Kendall was wearing a white pinstripe button down shirt, with a matching bowtie, greyish-greenish blazer and blue dress pants with suspenders. Logan was just wearing a white shirt, black dress pants and a blue blazer. Since this wasn't like the Emmy's or the Oscars we didn't have to wear fancy tuxedos, we could dress casual but nice. Thirty minutes after we had decided our outfits, they were all tailored to what we needed them to be, and they just had to be sewn, the stylists said we could go they'd give us our outfits tomorrow. Now we were off to lunch.

At Lunch

Carlos' P.O.V

We had just finished our fittings for the KCAs and now we were having lunch at Quigley's the Irish Pub, and just talking about what was going on recently. We were close to finishing the filming process of season four of the show, and still going back and forth to and from Chicago to be with our families. The guys and I we wanted to tell the world about our families and such, but we didn't want to put our families in the spotlight. We were always going back and forth with it, weighing the pros and cons; it always came out even and we just needed to decide what to do. We hadn't been spotted by any fans, but we always said give it a little time, especially since Kendall had a tank top on so people would recognize his tattoos.

"So Carlos, Monica's first birthday is coming up. You excited dude?"

"I am, she's grown up so fast though and I feel like I haven't been there a lot you know? I feel like I've missed a lot of it, and part of it is because we don't know if we should tell the world about our other lives." I said, thinking about my little girl turning one next Friday. Lauren had a big party planned for the sixth since the guys and I were flying into Chicago on the night of the fourth, Lauren was inviting everyone, the guys and their families, then the guys' parents and siblings, my family and brothers, the girls' parents and siblings.

"I know, we all get it. I mean we just celebrated Ethan and Luke's second birthday and I feel like I've been there for them, but not enough and it hurts me to know that they ask where I am when I'm here." Logan said as he took a drink of his water.

"Yeah, like when I'm here working I miss them, and when I'm at home with them I'm constantly thinking about work and miss acting and singing." I replied, looking at my phone thinking Lauren would text me.

"It's like we have to find a balance and it's hard of course but it's something we have to do." Kendall said, trying to be positive as always.

"What do you guys think we should do? Tell the world and see the reactions we get." James said as we all look down at our phones hoping we get an update from home.

"I mean I want to, I just don't want rushers lashing out at the girls through twitter and social media because they're upset that they aren't them. Plus, I don't want paparazzi following them and everything; I think none of us want that."

"Yeah, but I mean can we really keep on doing this, I mean at some point something's gonna get out, and we live in a gated community with other celebrities, and paparazzi aren't allowed anywhere near the neighborhood." I said, as Kendall looked around the table.

"Plus, we don't want any of them hurting the girls or the kids. I think we all want to tell the world, but we don't want anything horrible to happen." Kendall said picking up a French fry.

"Yeah, I think in a way we want to tell them, and I know I do but I just don't want anything to happen to our families." James said as we all nodded.

"Well I think we should tell everyone, but we need to talk to the girls and our families' first just to make sure it's what everyone wants." Logan replied as the check came.

"Yeah, we can always wait to do it too. I mean we should do it right."

"We better get back to the house and get ready for tomorrow, and then pack up our stuff for the flight, Monday morning."

"Yeah, let's go guys." I said as we all hopped in the Escalade that we had in LA, that id drive because I was the only one who could handle LA traffic.

March 23rd-Day of the KCAs

Logan's P.O.V

Today's the day of the KCAs and the girls had called us all to wish us good luck, and we were getting ready to go. Our stylists Nicole and Jenna had brought over our clothes for today, and we were all arriving there in a limo. We had given the limo the address of this house that we shared whenever we came to LA so we could just come back here and didn't have to go to the studio to meet up. The show started at 5, but we had to walk the red carpet at 4:15, so since it was about 3 o'clock we were finishing getting ready.

4:10pm-LA Time (Chicago time is 6:10pm)

Kendall's P.O.V

We had just pulled up to the orange carpet, and we were getting ready to get out. Before we got out I sent a quick text to Brittney telling her that we had just got here and to keep an eye out for the guys and I. I knew she was with everyone so they'd all know as soon as Britt got that message. The girls and all of the kids were all over at my house, having a little party and watching the KCAs. Two minutes later I got a reply from Britt, telling me that they'd be watching and they couldn't wait to see us on TV; and with that I followed Logan and got out of the limo.

In Chicago

Brittney's P.O.V

I had just gotten a text message from Kendall saying they had just arrived and to watch out for them on the orange carpet. All of the kids were excited to see their daddies on TV and their favorite nickelodeon celebrities on TV. It was now 4:15 and the orange carpet coverage has been on for fifteen minutes now, and the guys were getting ready to walk to the main camera to do a little interview. In what seemed like 10 seconds, we had seen the guys appear and the kids all squealed. They were doing a small interview with Popstar magazine, telling them who they were excited to see and such.

"Daddy looks so handsome mama." McKenzie said as she fidgeted in my lap.

"He does, doesn't he baby." I said looking at the other girls. We continued to watch the interview, and once that was over we ate dinner while watching the rest of the carpet coverage.

At 7pm in Chicago (5pm LA time)

Kayla's P.O.V

The award show was starting and we had just finished dinner. We had gotten another text from the guys about five minutes ago saying that they were taking their seats and that they'd call us when it was over. The kids were all excited and sitting right in front of the TV in hopes of catching the guys on camera. Brittney was DVRing this as we were watching it so we could watch it later on as well. Five minutes into the show the camera had shown a glimpse of BTR with the cast of the TV show; when all of the kids saw that they went wild. This was just so exciting for them.

30 minutes into the show

Still Kayla's P.O.V

We were thirty minutes into the show and there was still an hour left. They were now on the award the guys were up for "Best Music Group" and the guys were up against One Direction, Maroon 5, Black Eyed Peas, and the Wanted. We were crossing all of our fingers hoping they'd win.

"Your nominees for Best Music Group are One Direction, Maroon 5, Black Eyed Peas, The Wanted, and Big Time Rush." The creepy voice on the screen said as he read off the nominees.

"C'mon Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush c'mon." We all said as we were praying that they'd win.

"And the winner is…One Direction!"

"Uhh ohhh." The kids said in unison, as the girls and I looked at each other with sad faces. We couldn't believe what just happened. We watched One Direction walk up to get their blimp. I looked down to see my phone buzzing, with a text from Logan. All that was there was just a ":( "I showed the girls and they all just made pouty faces. I replied back to Logan and said "I'm sorry baby, we're all sad here. Talk to you later, enjoy the rest of the show." I replied as I set my phone down and we watched the rest of the show.

In LA at the Kids Choice Awards

Kendall's P.O.V

I couldn't believe we had just lost, I thought we had it in the bag, but you win some you lose some and this just wasn't the time for us to win. We had to present an award soon and we were just going to sit and enjoy the show until then. The guys and I were going to get some dinner after the show and call the girls on our way to dinner.

An hour into the show

Still Kendall's P.O.V

We were getting ready to present "Best Female Artist" and we were excited to see who the winner was. Once they finished introducing us we did the banter that we were supposed to do and then got onto presenting the nominees.

"Your nominees for Best Female Artist are Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Katy Perry, and Victoria Justice."

"And your winner is…Katy Perry!" I said as James went to go help her up the stage. She came up to the podium and I went to go hug her, but Carlos pushed me out of the way and went to hug her, basically squeezing the life out of her. After about a minute of hugging her, we had to pry him off of her so she could do her acceptance speech. Once that was done, we all walked off of the stage with her in front of us.

In Chicago

Lauren's P.O.V

We saw that Katy Perry had won "Best Female Artist" and when we saw Carlos hug her Jacob came up to me and looked at me all confused, I could totally tell he was wondering what his daddy was doing.

"It's okay Jacob, she's one of daddy's favorite singers he was just congratulating her on her win." I said as I pulled him up into my lap. The girls looked at me and we all smiled at each other knowing how big of a fan Carlos was of her. There was a half hour left of the show and there were still some good things left.

30 minutes later

In LA

Carlos' P.O.V

The show had just ended and we were walking out to the limo, so we could go and get some dinner. It was going to take us about twenty minutes to get out of arena where the award show was playing. We were in the limo and I decided to call Lauren. The kids were almost going to bed so we were going to say goodnight to them and talk to the girls. I was just going to call Lauren and she'd put it on speaker phone. After two rings Lauren had picked up and put it on speaker.

"Hey!" We all said in unison as the kids were getting settled down for something.

"Hey, we're sorry you guys didn't win, you'll get them next time."

"Yeah, so what are you guys doing?" Kendall said as we heard the kids all in the background.

"Just getting the kids ready for bed, everyone's staying over here tonight. What about you guys?" Brittney replied to her husband.

"We're waiting in traffic, and gonna go eat some dinner. We just called to talk to you guys and say goodnight to the kids."

"Hi daddy!" Mikayla said talking to Logan

"Hi Mikayla, are you going to bed soon?"

"Yeah I'm getting ready now; I'm sleeping in Kenzie's room tonight."

"That sounds fun baby, sleep good." Logan said smiling at her cuteness.

"I love you daddy!" Kenzie said as she giggled into the phone.

"Goodnight Kenziebear. I love you too." Kendall said as he giggled back to her.

"Daddy when you gonna be home?" Jacob said into the phone, I could tell he missed me.

"I'll be home soon buddy, be good for mommy and sleep good. I love you buddy." I said trying to ease his sadness.

"I love you too daddy."

"Goodnight daddy." Matt exclaimed talking to James.

"Goodnight buddy, I love you and be good for mommy." James said smiling as he talked to his oldest son. Once all of the kids were asleep the girls kept us busy as we were driving to a diner for dinner. We were talking to the girls about coming out to the world and telling them about our families and marriages. We also talked about the award show, and talked about how we didn't win this year but we'd win next year. They asked when we were coming back, because when we left we didn't even know when we'd leave L.A. but today we found out for our manager that we would fly back home tomorrow.

"So is there anything else that you guys have to do in LA?" Kayla asked as I shifted the phone into my left hand.

"No, I mean we have this entire week off, and then we're back to our filming schedule." Kendall said, answering Kayla's question that all of the girls wanted to know.

"That's good, so we can celebrate Monica's first birthday as a family." Lauren said, clearly to me.

"Are you planning a big party for her?"

"Just one with our family, parents and extended families, and then everyone else and their families."

"It's gonna be at our house right?"

"Yeah, your parents and brothers are gonna be there, my family, and our extended family some aunts and uncles from both sides and then everyone, and their parents and siblings. It should be a fun time."

"Great, I just can't believe our little girl is gonna turn one in a couple of days."

"Me neither, it's so hard to believe that soon we're gonna have a one year old and a three year old."

"I know. I'm so happy we have this whole week off so we can just all be together."

"We just arrived at the dinner; I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye I love you."

"I love you too babe. Bye."

The Next Morning (March 24th)

Kendall's P.O.V

We were flying back home today, and my brother Kevin was going to drive us to the airport. Our plane was to take off at 11 am, and we had to all get up at 6am and be out of the house by 8. We always flew out of a municipal airport if we were going back to Chicago, and even though it was a little airport we still had to be there two hours before our flight was to take off. I was the first one to get up, and I had to get everyone else up. I dreaded getting Logan up because he would stay up late then want to sleep in. We all took five minute showers, and we only had two hours to get ready before Kevin picked us up at 8. The house was an hour away from the municipal airport so we had to allow ourselves enough time to get there.

At the airport (9are)

Still Kendall's P.O.V

We had our disguises on as we walked in so if anyone saw us they wouldn't recognize who we were. Once we were inside we took off our hats and sunglasses, changed our clothes in the bathroom and made our way to security and to check our bags. Everytime we went into a municipal airport, we had to have our real IDs and not be in disguises, for them to see that we were really celebrities. Fans and paparazzi weren't allowed in there. You had to show identification before even entering the airport. Of course municipal airports weren't just for celebrities, they were for millionaires and anyone else who was famous for something, and they didn't want to be seen going somewhere. Once we were all set with security and checking our bags we went to the gate, and just waited for our plane to come. There were other celebrities taking our flight, probably for press or for vacation. By now it was already 10:15am and we were supposed to take off at 11, but some of the time the plane would take off earlier if it was all set.

At 10:45am

We were boarding the little plane now, and we were still allowed to have our phones on. I had told Brittney that our plane was scheduled to land at 3pm in Chicago. Brittney said she and the girls would be there to pick us up, the kids and the girls sisters would be at my house and we'd all hang out for the rest of the day.

At 3pm

The girls were waiting outside of the airport, Brittney was driving her car and Lauren was riding with her and then Christina and Kayla were driving together in Kayla's car. We had to show identification and not be incognito when we exited, after we showed the airport staff we went into the bathroom, and changed into our disguises again. As soon as we were all finished changing we walked out to see our beautiful wives and go home to our kids. After a 20 minute drive we were home and reunited with our kids again. The kids had missed us, and they were so excited to see us again. They thought it was so cool that we were just on TV last night and now we were back home with them, and since they were to young we decided to not explain everything to them just yet. My brother Kenneth was home since it was his spring break. He started school again April 8th, we decided to just all hang out at our house and just have a chill day, tomorrow was the first day of our vacation and we had nothing planned except for Easter, just enjoying the holiday with our individual families. We thought we'd plan something spontaneously and maybe go to St. Louis for the weekend or something, but we weren't sure yet. Our vacation lasted until April 28th, so we had a whole month off, and with the kids not in school yet we decided we could just take a couple of last minute trips.

At 6pm

We were having dinner in the dining room since there were a lot of us, we decided on having mostacolli and salad. We were just chatting about random things, and I was trying to get McKenzie to eat her salad. Someone brought up our vacation time, and if we should go anywhere.

"Well I have until April 8th off, so if you guys go anywhere I'm in because I need a break from Chicago." Kenneth said as he picked up some lettuce.

"I think we should go to St. Louis. We should leave tonight and come back Friday the 29th." Brittney said as she fed Kylie another spoonful of mashed potatoes. That child loved them, McKenzie did too. They both had an obsession with them and I think it was because Brittney always ate them.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Carlos said as he wiped Jacob's mouth free of apple sauce.

"We can go to the Arch, and the Saint Louis Zoo, grab some pizza and do some more touristy things." Kayla said as she picked up her piece of bread.

"Yeah, I remember one time I went to the Magic House, where it was just full of cool, and magical things. The kids would love that." Brittney said as she gave Kylie her sippy cup. "We could take the girls, or even just one or two of them and let us have a night out on the town, go to a casino or something."

"Yeah, I don't think we need all four of them, but Kenneth you're going too right, so will you want to go to the casino and stuff with us?"

"Probably, or even if like a couple of the guys go to the casino, I'll go with if that's cool with you guys."

"Yeah no problem, Stacy, Dustin and Ellie are going to come with, so that'll add another guy.

"Nice, yeah I was talking to Stace the other day and I said if we all went anywhere it'd be together and I said well if we go with the rest of the group, will you guys still go with. She said they would love too, so it looks like its five families, and five other people." Britt asked.

"You think the girls will be fine with going?"

"Yeah, they won't mind we'll just have to give them time to themselves." Kayla replied as everyone nodded.

"Great, so I'll book five rooms, and the girls can either bunk in our rooms or just use Stacy and Dustin's and we can have Ellie, McKenzie, and someone else to sleep with them or something we'll figure it out, but if the girls want to sleep in our rooms, then Emily room with Stacy and Dustin and Kenneth can room with Kendall and I. First though, where do we want to go so I know where to book the rooms? I think we want to stay Downtown right, be close to the arch and the zoo, and maybe go to a St. Louis Cardinals baseball game. I think there's a preseason game on the 28th, so we come back the next day. I'll find a hotel downtown that we can all stay at, and pay for the rooms." Britt said as she was going to take a drink of her tea.

"Yeah, that sounds fine, I think we should do some things, but not pack it all with big things where we just make everyone tired and cranky. And if we stay downtown, we can just park at the hotel, but walk everywhere, using the strollers a lot. Britt just books a hotel in the heart of downtown if you can. It's usually like 50-70 degrees in St. Louis and that's not counting downtown, so we better pack coats, and blankets to keep extra warm."

"Definitely, it'll be fun though." Carlos said with his usual optimism.

"So we will leave tonight then?" Christina asked as she got up and cleared her kids' plates from the table.

"Yeah, I think we should all pack up and be back here in two hours, we should be able to get there in five hours if we don't take any stops, I mean the kids shouldn't need anything while they're asleep."

"Okay I'll go book the rooms right now, and tell Stacy the plan and to come over."

"I'll text the girls for you Britt and tell them what we're planning, hopefully they come."

"Yeah they should, I wouldn't doubt that they would pass this up."

"Alright, see you guys later."

"Bye." Everyone said, and with that everyone was gone, and going home to pack quickly. Kendall quickly cleaned off the dishes and got his clothes packed. While he was doing that, I booked the hotel rooms, and had Kendall text Dustin after he was done packing. I still had to pack my stuff and the McKenzie and Kylie's stuff. I had Kenneth take the pack n' play down so Kylie could sleep in that, and pack some of the necessities like the stroller, and make sure everything was set to go. He also packed a bag of snacks for us to snack on, and it was decided he'd ride with us while Emily rode with Stacy and Dustin. Kendall and I ended up fitting all of our stuff in one suitcase, since he was just bringing his disguise, there was certain things he could wear, and his different hair and a snapback that no one had ever seen was what he was wearing on the way there. I had McKenzie and Kylie's stuff in a small duffel bag and set that on top of the suitcase Kendall and I shared so we could make room for the stroller. The pack n' play didn't fit in our trunk so Carlos and Lauren said it was okay if we put it in their trunk. Their car had three rows of seats but the back row folded into two parts and they really just needed the single seat up so they had the room to put everyone else's stuff in their car.

At 8pm

Britt's P.O.V

Everyone was back at the house, and we were all ready to go on our quick trip to St. Louis. The kids were all still up and they decided they all had to go to the bathroom, so we did that and filled up their Sippy cups and whatever else they needed so they'd be set with what they needed. They were supposed to go to bed at 9pm, but it'd probably be earlier since we were in a moving vehicle and it's usually easier for them to go to sleep that way. Dustin and Stacy were the last ones to get here, since they got the text last, they didn't have much time to pack so they were running a bit late. Once everyone was here at 8 we decided to leave and get on the road.

At 10pm

Kayla's P.O.V

We were about two hours on the road and the kids passed out before we even hit the highway at 9. I was tired but I had to stay up to keep Logan company, my sister Lexie had passed out with the kids and the entire back of the car was quiet. We had the radio on low quietly making sure not to wake the kids, just talking and eating some Teddy Grahams. We weren't talking about anything specific, just making time pass while Logan was driving.

"Logan aren't you tired?"

"No, I'm fine I have my Mountain Dew, I've got you to talk to and I have the radio keeping me awake. I'll be good."

"Alright, well let me know if you want me to drive, we can have everyone pull over then the girls switch with all of the guys, I mean I'm sure they're all tired."

"No I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever you say Loge." I said giggling, even though we were married for 4 ½ years already we still act like we're dating, we goof around with each other, make each other laugh, and continue to love each other every day.

"Okay babe, I love you."

"So the vacation is over on April 16th , I said knowing they'd leave early that morning to go back to LA to do some press an continue filming the TV show. Logan and I kept talking just enjoying the ride and the quiet car.

In St. Louis 1 am

Lauren's P.O.V

We had just gotten to St. Louis and arrived at the hotel that Brittney reserved rooms at. I got out of the car and nudged my sister Megan's leg as I gently picked up a sleeping Monica.

"Megan, hey wake up." I said quietly trying to not wake up the kids.

"We're here already; wow that was a quick drive."

"Yeah, we need you to carry Jacob up to our room, and stay with the kids up there while Los and I bring up the luggage and stuff."

"Alright sounds good, do you know what room is ours?"

"No as soon as I get Monica and you get Jacob we can go and find out together."

"Alright, sounds good."

A couple minutes later

The rest of the girls had figured out what room they were in, while Megan and I were walking to the front desk to check in.

"Hi I'm Lauren Gonzalez, I believe my friend Brittney Schmidt booked a couple of rooms, and I'm one person she booked a room for."

"Yes, we have it right here, you're room 301, right next to your friends, here's your keys. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you!" I replied as Megan and I started to walk away. We got to the elevator and Megan pushed the button while I shifted Monica on my shoulder. Finally the elevator arrived and we stepped into it. Soon we got to the third floor and walked to our room, I opened the door and set Monica down on the bed, I was going to leave Megan here with the kids so I could help Carlos unpack the car. Since Monica was sleeping in the playpen, we could have five people in the room, when Brittney was booking the rooms she said that we'd have babies sleeping in playpens, and with that they allowed us to have more than four people in the rooms. Although some of the kids wouldn't be sleeping in playpens like Emma and Michael wouldn't be sleeping in a playpen and neither would Ethan and Luke be doing that. But we all wanted our families to stay together in the same rooms with the girls so that's what we told them.

10 minutes later

We had gotten all of the stuff out of the car and into our room; once everything was in there we set up the playpen for Monica and set her down in there so she'd sleep properly. We were all going to go to bed so we could get well rested for our busy day tomorrow.

The next day

Megan's P.O.V

I woke up to see Jacob wasn't in bed, so I turned over in bed to see that Lauren was up and getting ready, but Monica was still asleep.

"Hey Lo, where's Jacob and Los?"

"Carlos took Jacob to get some breakfast, I told him to get you a muffin, and he's bringing me back tea and a muffin as well."

"Nice, thanks." I asked sitting up in bed, still talking quietly trying to not wake up Monica. Soon after I woke up Carlos and Jacob arrived back at the room with our breakfast and we all got ready to leave the room for the day. We decided to go and sightsee around downtown for the first day; we went with the others so it was more fun. We decided to eat at a local pub and grill that served burgers. It was nice to just have a day to chill.

The next day

Brittney's P.O.V

We all decided to go to the zoo with the kids, they had really just been to Brookfield Zoo and Lincoln Park Zoo, so they were excited to go to another zoo and see what it was like. Kendall was pushing the stroller as I was walking beside him with my hand in his, while the others walked behind and in front of us. We told our sisters they could either stay with us, or go off on their own for the day, and they decided to go their own way for the day and just have a day off, which was completely fine with us. McKenzie was so excited she loved animals, and getting to see them, just like Kendall; she definitely had his personality. I was carrying Kylie in one arm and McKenzie was still in the stroller. I don't think Kylie was feeling good; she had her head resting on my shoulder, when I knew she wasn't tired but she was a mama's girl.

"Kenz, you excited that we're going to the zoo?" Kendall asked in his disguise voice.

"Yeah, I love to see the animals." McKenzie exclaimed as I smiled down at her, and then looked at Kendall.

"She's your daughter Ryan, all you."

"I know, it's crazy how much her little personality resembles me." He replied as the rest of the kids got excited. The first exhibit was the giraffes, McKenzie's favorite animal.

"Momma look at the girrafes!" McKenzie exclaimed wanting to get out of the stroller.

"I see them baby, wait let daddy get you out of there then you can see them up closer." I said as Kendall stopped the stroller and took Kenzie out, picked her up and walked her up to the gate. I stayed back at the stroller with Kylie and just let Kylie watch from there. The girls and I just stood together, chuckling at our kids and their excitement. All of the guys were holding the kids up so they could pet the giraffes as best they could. It was definitely going to be a fun day. After the zoo, we decided to go to Arch and then just walk around for the rest of the day.

At the Arch

Still Brittney's P.O.V

We arrived at the Arch and the kids were amazed at how big it was up close. We told them that we were going up in it and they were shocked and thought we were joking. Soon after we told them we decided to go in and buy our tickets. Adults were $5 and Kids were $3, except kids under two years old were free, so that allowed Monica, Kylie, Ethan, Luke, Michael and Emma to get in for free. The kids were of course nervous, but it was going to be a lot of fun. After this we'd go and get dinner then go back to the hotel for the night, and get ready for tomorrow.

10 minutes later

Up in the Arch

After waiting about 10 minutes, we were crammed into these little elevators that shot up into the arch. They fit about seven people, so in one elevator it was Kendall and I with the kids with Dustin, Stacy and Ellie. In another elevator it was Carlos, Lauren and their kids, with Kenneth, and then Logan, and Luke. In the third elevator it was Kayla, Ethan, and Mikayla with Christina Emma, and Michael. In a fourth elevator it was James, and Matt and the girls, who met us at the arch because they wanted to experience that as well. It was so much fun, and the kids didn't seem nervous at all. Once we got up there everyone was enjoying the view and couldn't believe we were up that high. After about 20 minutes of being up there, we decided to go back down and get some dinner.

The next day

Christina's P.O.V

We had a couple of days left of our St. Louis trip, we were all going to hang out again today and do more touristy things, then tomorrow we would split up and go our own separate ways with our own families, the girls decided to go shopping yesterday and just hang out downtown while we were at the zoo, then they met us at the Arch. We weren't exactly sure what we were going to do, but we just knew we were going to walk around and enjoy the trip with the guys.

A couple days later (the last day of the trip)

James' P.O.V

It was the last day of our spontaneous trip to St. Louis, and we were going to a Cardinals baseball game. I wasn't the biggest fan of baseball, but I did watch it from time to time. We all wanted to go see a baseball game while we were here though, even if we weren't big fans of it. The St. Louis Cardinals were playing the Cincinnati Reds for a pre-season game. We all had good seats, and were sitting close to each other. It was going to be a good game, I could already feel it.

The next day

We were going home today, the vacation wasn't over for the guys and I just yet, but we didn't want to stay in St. Louis for very long, plus Kenneth had to get back to school. We loaded up our cars, and got on the road at lunch time, so we filled the kids up with cheeseburgers and fries, and then got on the road. It was a fun trip to St. Louis, and I said that we should do it more together, everyone agreed. Since we always hung out together, it was just a lot of fun for us to do things together and go places together. This vacation was really fun, and the rest of our break would be fun, we had some birthdays to celebrate, and we were just looking forward to some down time and spending time with our families.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter for Another Summer, sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been so busy working and going to school, and even though I only have class three days a week I'm still busy lol. Here's an update though so enjoy! I love this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my ideas

Carlos' P.O.V

It was Wednesday, April 3rd and the guys and I were about to do an Ustream, we had told all of the Rushers, we had an announcement, and that they should tune in. We were about to tell the world what has been going on with us in our personal lives. We were all nervous and anxious to see how our fans would act but we already knew what we were going to say, we'd say all the details necessary but not disclose where the girls and the kids live. If anything we'd just say they don't live in LA. It was minutes away from us turning on the video chat screen and sharing our news with our fanbase.

Minutes later

We started out the Ustream, talking about BTR and what we had been up to, and then we segmented to our news. We were all nervous, and James decided he would start off with it.

"As you guys know we have some big news, and that's why we're doing the Ustream."

"Many of you think that it has something to do with the band, and it does but it's also about our lives, and our futures." Logan said as Kendall looked at me, and James looked down at his hands.

"We're married, and we have kids. We've been happily married for almost four and five years and Carlos and I have two kids while James and Logan have three kids." Kendall said sounding positive.

"We have kept it a secret for so long because we didn't want anyone to hurt our families, send hate to our wives, and just hate us for keeping it a secret. Our wives are normal girls, so we're not sure at this point if you will see them in the spotlight at times, but we just thought we'd tell the world and let everyone know what our lives have been like." I said as we all looked at each other.

"So that's been our lives for a while, we're not going to say where our families live just to keep our privacy, but the girls are on twitter, and you can find them." James said smiling.

"Should we tell them the twitter usernames that the girls have?" Logan asked everyone, as we all gave him questioning glares.

"Yeah, hopefully they tweet them positive things, because they support us just as much as our fans." Kendall said, looking into the camera. "Brittney's is xoxoBritt."

"Lauren's is LoPena."

"Kayla's is KayKay."

"Christina's is TinaluvsJDM." James said last as Kendall started to talk again.

"And keep in mind that these were the girls' twitter names before they met us."

"And make sure to follow Dustin's girlfriend, her twitter handle is xoStace."

"We hope that all of the girls will get love and positive tweets from all of the rushers, but please just try and be nice. They love every rusher out there, and they're fans of us too."

"We hope that everyone continues to support us and our careers along with our families and personal lives, it's been a crazy ride, but it's been fun and we don't see anything ending any time soon." I said in a positive tone, being my happy, cheerful self.

"Thanks for watching, we have to get back to recording some tracks, go show the girls some love." James replied as we clicked off. "See you guys soon!"

Later that day

Kendall's P.O.V

It had been a couple of hours since the guys and I did the Ustream, and today we were doing some recording for some of our new songs, at different times we had been on Twitter to see what was going on. I had texted Brittney to see what she was doing today. Her, the girls and the kids all tuned into our Ustream, and texted us afterwards. The girls were going to spend some time on Twitter but not a lot. Brittney had told me that all of the girls including Stacy had gotten some hate, but a lot of it was love and support from Rushers. I told the other guys that, and we were all happy about it because that's all we really wanted from fans. But we did see some tweets like

" lovekendall2: I can't believe Kendall is married to xoxoBritt, I've seen her pics and she's not even pretty!" I read as I just shook my head.

" LoveBTR: Love the fact that BTR has families, it makes me sad b/c I know I won't have a chance, but whatever makes them happy. Honestly their families are so adorable and some of the kids look just like their daddies. #love #rusher #support"

" BigTimeRusher: xoxoBritt LoPena TinaluvsJDM KayKay and xoStace they're all so lucky to be married 2the guys. Their families are so cute! #support" That overjoyed me to read that, I knew there were good and supportive fans out there. I decided to tweet something and retweet her.

" HeffronDrive: Love reading all of these positive tweets about our families, it means a lot to us. Thanks for all of the support." I typed as I smiled at my phone just seeing all of the support that we were getting from our news. It meant a lot to all of us that our rushers were okay with all of this. It really made everything okay.

A/N: Okay I know this is really short, but I just wanted to get an update out there, so everyone can keep reading this story, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter of Another Summer. So I haven't gotten any reviews yet, and I'm on my third chapter, and I'm wondering if I should still write this story. A lot if not all of my oneshots all have a bunch of reviews but a lot of my multi-chapter stories don't get a lot of reviews so to me it's just weird, I guess. Anyways enjoy, and let me know if I should continue this, I have a lot of ideas, but I do spend a lot of time doing this and I just wanna hear your thoughts and opinions on if I should continue this story. Alright, enough of me talking. Here's the chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

April 7, 2013

Carlos' P.O.V

I was so excited; this week I was getting my chance to finally direct a Big Time Rush episode. For a while now, I've had the directing bug and often while we were filming the show I'd tell Scott Fellows, things I thought we could change, and usually the guys would back me up on whatever I suggested. But now it was my turn to direct an episode and make it my own. Usually, the guys and I were able to go home during the weekends while production was cutting and editing the episode, but since I was directing the episode this week, I was supposed to stay in L.A. until the 14th so that I could edit and cut the episode while the other guys went home to be with their families. I was so excited that I was getting my directing debut, and everyone was equally excited for me. Lauren and the kids were bummed that I wasn't going to be able to come home for the weekend, but they were happy for me that I was getting this opportunity. The guys and I were already in L.A, at the table read and with the rest of the cast and crew reading the script and making any changes. We always did table reads on Sundays, then would start shooting early Monday mornings and go through until late Friday nights. Then get back home really late on Friday night. For me I wouldn't be able to see Lauren and the kids until the 14th around dinner time. We were all laughing and enjoying ourselves while reading the script together. Scott Fellows had written this episode really well, and even included Kendall's song 'Crazy for U' in it. I was really excited because I loved Kendall's song, and I had always wanted to make a music video for it and now I was going to be able to. We had just made some notes on the script and decided to change it a bit. But other than that everything was perfect and tomorrow we would start shooting.

The next day

Carlos' P.O.V

It was really early and I had to be at Paramount an hour earlier than the guys, because I was directing today, but also starring in the episode. First I had made sure I had everything set and all of the sets were up and ready to go, then once the other guys had gotten there, we had started rehearsal. Usually we rehearsed with all of the props and everything until our lunch break came, then we got into our outfits and would start shooting the episodes in the clothes we were supposed to wear. Usually what would take us the longest was just getting the right footage, because sometimes we'd all break out laughing, or someone would just mess up a line.

After Lunch

We had just finished lunch, and we all went into hair and makeup together to get ready to shoot the episode. I was directing every part that we did, and we would discuss the scene and where I wanted everyone, then we would film it. Once we were done filming the scene I'd go back and look at it while assessing it. If it needed work, id fix whatever was needed. It was definitely hard directing it and starring in it but it was so much fun, and the experience was amazing. After being in front of the camera for the three past seasons I finally got to see what it was like being behind the camera. Sometimes it would take us an hour or two just to film one scene, sometimes even more than three hours because someone always messed up; so I really had to keep my patience today and for the rest of the week, because I knew how hard it was to remember everything and get everything right.

The end of the day (11pm)

We had just got at Paramount, and for the most part had two scenes done, I was going to edit them soon, but I thought we might be able to do it a little better, so I was going to see if we could finish up the scene tomorrow and fix it. Everyone was easy on me today, knowing it was my first day. And to be honest it was really fun to do, and to be a part of. It was different to be behind the camera and a little hard to act in the episode and be directing it, but it was fun to do that and balance everything. I was walking out to my car with the boys, and since we were all staying at the L.A house together we all just drove together to the set. The boys and I were talking about what went really well, and while they were talking about my directing skills, the episode and the script I decided to shoot a quick text to Lauren. I knew she would be up waiting to hear how my first day of directing went so I decided to send a text then go home and go to bed.

_ Just finished, going home now! Miss you and the kids._

As I sent that I got into the driver's seat, as we sat there for a minute I received a text back from Lauren.

_ Great, the kids and I miss you too, can't wait to see you on Sunday. _

After I read that I started the car and we drove home, the guys were texting the other girls telling them about the day. The rest of the week would be good and would be fun. But for now we were just going to get home and get some sleep.

The next day

Carlos' P.O.V

We had just gotten to the studio, and of course twenty minutes late because Logan can't be on time for anything. I had woken up to a text from Lauren wishing me good luck on my second day of shooting. On the second day and for the rest of the week, we would just go straight to hair and makeup after getting there. Today, we were going to clean up some scenes from yesterday, and then continue on with the episode. It was going to be a good day!

Sunday April 14th

Carlos' P.O.V

Everyone was backing home, and I was flying back today. I was at the municipal airport getting ready to board my plane. Even though we told everyone about our families, we weren't ready or sure if we wanted to tell them where we lived, just because we didn't want stalkers or fans hurting our families. I was so excited to tell Lauren and everyone about directing the episode and what all went into it. Lauren said everyone was coming over to our house, and she was going to make dinner and we'd all hang out for a bit, and celebrate Christina's birthday that was yesterday and Kayla's birthday that's tomorrow. I was excited to see everyone, because I hadn't seen them in a while, and it's always fun when we hang out together.

Hours later

James was going to pick me up from the airport, since Lauren was probably busy at home cooking and taking care of the kids. I was just happy to finally be home, not that I didn't love L.A, I absolutely did but sometimes it could get a little overwhelming and it was just nice to get away and go somewhere else.

"Hey dude, how was editing the episode?"

"It was good; we all did a really good job on it."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so how has everyone been here?"

"Everything and everyone's been good here, just waiting for you to get here."

"Haha, sounds good." I said as we finished our drive and talked the rest of the way to my house.

At the house

James just dropped me off, since our dinner get together was a couple hours from now, he was going to run a couple of errands, then go pick up Christina and the kids then head back over. I watched him drive away then I went to go inside the house.

"I'm home!" I said excitedly as I walked in the front door. Usually I would go in the garage, but the front door was open on a sunny spring day, so I decided to just go in that way.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy" I said as I picked up Jacob, who was running towards me with his arms wide open. "How have you been?"

"Good, wanna see my new car?"

"Sure, where's mommy?" I said as I put him down.

"In the kitchen, making dinner. Did you know everyone is coming over tonight?"

"I did, ohhhh wow Jake that's really cool."

"I know, I picked it out at Toys R' Us when mommy, Monica and me went to get some clothes for Monica."

"I like it, it's so cool."

"It's really fast to!" He exclaimed proudly, as he went on about his new Hotwheel toy car.

"C'mon bud, let's go see Mommy." I said as he ran in front of me. I entered the kitchen to see Monica jumping in her exersaucer. I smiled when I saw her and picked her up from it. Right as I did that Lauren turned around and smiled.

"Hey babe, how was L.A and directing?"

"It was so much fun, I loved every minute of it."

"That's good, so do you know when it will air?"

"No, they haven't decided when the season will air, but they're saying some time before the summer starts, so we'll see. What's for dinner?"

"Caesar salad, and Mostaccioli. Christina and Kayla agreed on it, so I'm making it and Brittney and Kendall are bringing over some drinks."

"Sounds good." I said as Monica pulled on my shirt.

"Dada play" Monica said. She had said her first word, Dada about two months ago, and now she was picking up on some other words from Jacob, Lauren and I.

"Okay, let's go play! C'mon Jacob, let's leave mommy alone so she can finish cooking." I said as I smiled at my wife, wanting to leave her alone so she could finish up what she was doing, and I wanted to spend some quality time with my kids. An hour later, Lauren had just finished preparing dinner, and we were cleaning up the house a bit. Everyone was coming over within the next five minutes. It would be good to be with everyone again and catch up with what had been going on around here for the past week.

After dinner

Once dinner was over, Jacob and the kids went to go play in the playroom, while the adults all talked and caught up with everyone. Once we had cleared the table after dinner, Christina and Kayla opened their gifts, and we had cake and ice cream. It was a fun night, and it just made the end of the week even better.

After the get together

Everyone had gone home around 8:30 as the kids were getting tired. Once they had left, Lauren and I put Jacob and Monica down for the night at 8:45. As soon as they were asleep for the night, we started cleaning up dinner, and then we would chill for a bit before going to bed. We were doing the dishes and talking. She cleaned them, while I put them in the dishwasher.

"So you never told me how it was to direct the episode."

"I mean it was kind of hard, because like I told you we break character a lot and so I really had to keep my patience, because it would take forever to film the scene. But I really learned to appreciate Scott and his crew more, because they always have to put up with us being goofy. But it was really fun, I'd love to do it again."

"That's good, I'm glad you liked it. Did the guys give you a hard time?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Like usually I'll suggest some things to Scott, and the guys will back me up on it, and this one time I think it was the first day, and Scott had suggested something, and then they backed me up on it, so it was good to have their support. Plus it was really like collaborative, like I'd ask the guys what they thought, and then they'd come up with other ways to do it, or just tweak things to make it a bit better."

"That's good, I'm happy that they supported you and you had a good time directing it."

"Yeah, it was really fun to do; I hope to do more directing soon."

"That's good babe, I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to watch the episode."

"I know I can't wait for it to air, it'll be so cool, but the editing I all done, so I won't have to spend any extra time in L.A, for the episode."

"That's good." She replied as we went to go sit down on the couch, and relax together while watching the latest episode of _The Walking Dead_. When the episode was over, we decided on just going to bed. It was just going to be a relaxing and nice night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I loved writing this chapter, it was so much fun because everything was now out in the open, and I love watching the shows where celebrities come on and talk about their new movie, or their families or stuff. Also I love like looking at the photo shoots that the magazine takes when a celebrity has a baby. The italics are the interview, obviously but I added in some extra detail that's not a part of the interview. Alright, here it goes. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my ideas.

April 9th

Kendall's P.O.V

It had been a week since we had announced the news about our families, and everyone had taken it pretty well. Yesterday, OK magazine called our publicist and wanted to know if we would like to do an interview and photoshoot with everyone and just kind of show everyone who our families are. They even wanted to interview and take photos of Stacy, Dustin and Ellie, even though they weren't a real family, they were close to it. They wanted to fly to Chicago, and rent out some houses, that were models for new neighborhoods. They wanted five houses, that weren't too big but not too small. They were able to rent the houses, and they were coming tomorrow to be here and shoot their photo spread all day Thursday the 11th. We were going to do the interview on Friday the 12th and the photoshoot on the 11th; they had ideas for everyone of what they were going to wear in the photoshoot already. It was going to be fun to do, and they were going to put the magazine on stands that next Wednesday, when every magazine came out with another issue. It was going to be interesting to see how everyone reacted to seeing pictures of us with our wives. The magazine had asked us if we could put some old pictures in there, like one of us on our wedding day, and then maybe when we had each baby or something, but they definitely wanted one of each of us on our wedding day, so tonight we were all together and going through our wedding albums, trying to pick out a picture for the magazine to scan and put in the spread. Brittney and I decided on one of us looking at each other under the altar with our bridal party at our sides, and the minister between us. Carlos and Lauren decided on a picture of them walking down the aisle, hand in hand after just getting married. Christina and James chose a picture of them feeding cake to each other. While Logan and Kayla decided on a picture of them taking a picture outside of the church at the river that was down the road from the church they got married at. None of the churches or parts of the areas were going to be shown to give anyone any hints of where we might live. After we picked our photos and took them out of the albums, we hung out some more and talked about what the photoshoot may be like.

April 11th

Kendall's P.O.V

It was early morning on Thursday, and we had all met the photographers at the house that the magazine was using for Brittney and me. We were all practicing our poses and getting ready for the long day. We were each getting two pages, to make one big page. The page would have a couple of medium sized photos and then the interview. First they wanted to take pictures of Brittney, the kids, and I. We got to see the pictures and okay them before they moved on to the next family. Today was going to be a long day of pictures and then we'd go home, get some rest and come back for the interviews tomorrow. Emily, Ryleigh, Lexie and Megan were all going to watch the kids for us tomorrow, so we didn't have to bring them to the interview. After countless pictures of Brittney, the kids, and I were taken, in several different poses and different outfits, they moved on to Carlos and Lauren.

The next day

Brittney's P.O.V

We all headed back to the fake house Kendall and I shared together, and did our own interviews with the magazine editors. We all did the interview together, just to make it a little more fun. On another page they would have this interview, and a collage of pictures of us, personal pictures and photos they took during the photoshoot.

_Interviewer: So how did you guys meet?_

_ Kendall: The girls actually had meet and greet VIP passes to a concert on our winter tour for Big Time Rush and we all talk to three groups of lucky people who get to meet and chat with us, and they were one of the lucky groups. We talked for 45 minutes, and each one of us hit it off with each girl immediately, and we hung out the next day, and they came to the show that day, and from then on we knew something special was going to happen with them._

_ Interviewer: So was it weird to hang out with the guys of BTR, and then when you guys were dating, was it weird then to?_

_ Brittney: It was weird, but like we all had our own friends besides each other and we couldn't tell anyone about the relationships, but we'd all talk about it together, and so it was different for us to be in those kinds of relationships that had to be secretive. And they'd fly back and forth from where we lived to L.A. and they still do to this day, and so it's hard but we make it work._

_ Interviewer: What's it been like to hide this big secret for a while, really your whole married and relationship life?_

_ Carlos: It's been hard, but like Brittney said we do make it work, and everyone understands what we are doing and they're really understanding of it._

_ James: Plus we had the girls' support and they would do whatever made us feel comfortable. _

_ Interviewer: It seems like you guys are always working, how do you all make that work because we know the girls don't live in L.A. is there a lot of traveling and how do you balance it all?_

_ James: Well Nickelodeon really understands of that, and they give us the weekends off from filming, so usually we fly back late Friday night, and fly back to L.A late Sunday night. And sometimes when we have to work on Fridays, if the episode isn't finished, then we fly home Saturday and stay until Monday morning. So it all works out, sometimes it just works out differently. _

_ Logan: Yeah, and usually everyone will come with us when we go to New York and do some press or something, but sometimes they don't, and then we keep in touch and talk all of the time. _

_ Christina: We do make it work; it just can get hard sometimes. But we support the guys, and wouldn't want to take them away from their dreams or their jobs. We completely support them and make everything work the best that they can._

_ Interviewer: So girls, were your families on board with you all starting relationships with guys in a boy band?_

_ Lauren: Some of our families were, and some weren't. Some of them felt that it wouldn't last because they were celebrities and that they would be meeting and seeing thousands of girls on a daily basis, and they were worried that they might not stay completely with one of us._

_ Kayla: At times, it was hard when the guys would go away for a long period of time, or just to another country and we couldn't go with, either because of school or by then we had kids; but we just had to trust them and know that they'd make the right decisions._

_ Christina: I know for the winter tour before the Big Time Summer Tour in 2012, Brittney couldn't go because she was pregnant with Kylie, and Lauren was pregnant with Monica, so Kayla and I decided to stay back as well, and even though it was hard, because we wanted to be with them along with our kids wanting them, we just knew it was better to stay back at home with our friends who were pregnant._

_ Interviewer: So what is your home life like? Each one of you, or is it pretty much the same?_

_ Logan: Well since the guys and I go back and forth, when we go home we spend as much time with our families as we can. And when we're in L.A. we're always face timing, texting, and calling each other._

_ Kayla: Yeah, we're always face timing, texting and calling each other whenever we can, but while the guys are home we usually just spend family time together, and sometimes we'll all get together at someone's house, usually Brittney and Kendall's since theirs is the biggest. But other than that we don't really do much. The girls and I will hang out and take the kids to the park or the zoo or something, but other than that, we're pretty much just an average family. _

_ Brittney: Well as average as you can get._

_ Interviewer: So what was it like when the guys proposed to you girls?_

_ Brittney: I know for me, I was like how could've I gotten this lucky to have such a sweet and handsome guy in my life. I didn't even let him finish asking me, as soon as he got down on one knee I said yes!_

_ Lauren: I know for me, I couldn't stop saying yes, like even into the next day I was just over the moon, I couldn't believe we were going to be together forever. _

_ Kayla: On the day, that Logan proposed to me he wouldn't stop smiling, and I was wondering what was up. During the proposal, he was so nervous and he knew what he was going to say but couldn't bring it to come out of his mouth. It was so cute. _

_ Christina: I just remember James got really red, because he has rosacea so it was really making his cheeks pink, just asking me to marry him and when I said yes, right away the pinkness went away._

_ Interviewer: Awe that's so sweet sounds like you guys had good proposals. Now you guys got married in two separate years, how did you guys plan that?_

_ Brittney: Well, they all proposed around the same time, but we decided to space out our weddings like that, because we were all going to be in them, but also so that there weren't four weddings in the same year. We just didn't want that. _

_ Interviewer: Now when did you guys decide on having your first baby, because all of your kids are so cute, and they seem to just be the best of friends? _

_ Christina: We decided when we all got engaged, that we'd get married as close as we could to each other, and then in the same year we'd all get pregnant around the same time, so that our first kids would grow up with each other, and as time went on we decided to have kids at different times because some of us wanted more kids and some didn't at the time. Kayla and I both had twins in the same year, and even though they're seven months apart, they're still good friends and love to play with each other. _

_ Carlos: Really our kids' friendship is just a mini version of ours. We literally hang out 24/7 and they do too, I mean whether it's just my family hanging out with Kendall's or all of us hanging out together eating pizza, the kids are best friends to each other._

_ Interviewer: Is there any plans for any more kids?_

_ Kayla: Logan and I are done, we have three and that's enough for me._

_ James: Christina and I are done too, we've always wanted three kids, and we just got lucky to have twins the second time. _

_ Carlos: I want another one, but we'll see._

_ Kendall: I'm with Carlos on that one, and with our schedules it's hard to already leave them, and to just add another baby would be a lot, but who knows what will happen._

_Interviewer: So what's next for BTR? And how do you think this news will affect the future of the band?_

_Kendall: I hope it doesn't affect it, I hope it makes it better. I hope more people will support our families, and us and not only that, but see us as a real band, not just one that was on Nickelodeon, I just want people to know that we will never break up, because if we ever broke up it would tear us, the girls and the kids apart. _

_ James: We're not sure what's next for us, but whatever happens we will still keep working together, I know we all want to go our own separate directions and do stuff, but I hope that as we do that we can still work together on the side and go on tours, and make new albums. _

_ Carlos: All I can say is it ain't over!_

_Interviewer: Now the acclaimed "Fifth member" of the band, has recently gotten his own little family. Dustin, why don't you tell us a little bit about that? _

_ Dustin: It hasn't really turned into a marriage or anything like that yet, but it definitely could. We're so lucky to have friends and family that support us._

_ Interviewer: So how did you guys meet? Was it love at first sight?_

_ Stacy: Well I'm Brittney's older sister, and I have a little girl who is Brittney and Kendall's daughter, McKenzie's age. She's from a previous relationship. And about a year ago, I was over at Brittney and Kendall's house one day, and they were having a little pool party with the whole group, and Brittney said "Why don't you come, Dustin's going to be there and you guys are really good friends, plus Ellie loves him." So I said why not, at the pool party Dustin was in the pool with the guys and the kids, and he was playing around with Ellie, and we had met before and liked him but didn't really act on it because of having a daughter and a lot of baggage. But I was talking to Brittney and he came over, and asked if he could talk to me. Out of the blue, he asked me on a date. What I guess I didn't realize was that he was looking at me a lot while in the pool and decided to ask me out. So we went out on a date, and hit it off really well, and the rest is history._

_ Interviewer: Do you guys see stuff happening for you two down the road?_

_ Stacy: I'd hope so, but yes I do. I think we make a great couple and we really just laugh a lot and love each other. _

_ Dustin: I can see stuff happening for us in the future, not only is she Kendall's sister-in-law, and Brittney's sister, but she's one of my best friends and our relationship is only a plus to our friendship. _

Interviewer: Wow, well thank you guys so much for doing the interview, it'll be in the magazine soon, and we're giving you guys the cover. So it'll be all five families up there on the cover, with your last names, and for Stacy and Dustin we're just going to put your first names.

Stacy: Alright sounds good, thank you so much.

Interviewer: You're welcome. You guys are free to go now, thank you all so much.

Later in the day

James' P.O.V

After our interview, we all went and got some lunch and hung out at the restaurant for a bit and then decided to go and get the kids. We had to go back to L.A. on Monday, so we wanted as much family time as we could get. We all decided to hang out at Kendall and Brittney's house, and watch some movies with the kids. We decided on just having a movie day, with some popcorn, snacks and five movies. We decided on watching kid-friendly movies obviously, but we were going to watch Rise of the Guardians, Wreck it Ralph, Hotel Transylvania, Brave, and The Lorax. Today was all about the kids, and we were just going to relax and enjoy the day.

At night

Still James' P.O.V

Brittney and the girls decided to make cheeseburgers and macaroni and cheese for dinner, so the guys and I were in charge of making the burgers while the girls made the macaroni and cheese, along with cutting some fruit. While we did that, the kids all went into the playroom and decided to play together until dinner was ready. Once dinner was ready we all sat at the table, and ate the food. During dinner we just made small talk, and talked about things happening in our lives. After dinner, we all hung out a little bit more until the kids got tired; once they started complaining that they were tired and they wanted to go home, we all said goodbye to each other, and went home to put the kids in bed. The next couple of days, the guys and I were going to spend separately with our families before going back to L.A.


End file.
